mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
The Living Tombstone
The Living Tombstone is the pseudonym of Yoav Landau, an Israeli musician. His related song was submitted[see here] on YouTube September 3, 2011, it was a remix of Party With Pinkie by Alex S. All his MLP related songs have been featured on Equestria Daily. He frequently collaborated with other musicians and singers within the brony community such as WoodenToaster and Rina Chan. A handful of his songs have been turned into music videos. My Little Pony aside, he is notable for composing the music for the Eddsworld and asdfmovie series. Due to complications with YouTube, it was previously thought that The Living Tombstone would retire from pony music. He was able to remix songs for season 4. Since 2015, he has departed from My Little Pony related music. He is known for his Five Nights at Freddy's songs which has made him reach over 1,000,000 subscribers. Recently, he has started a new format for his channel, making a red and blue version of his songs; blue being more lighthearted and cheerful and red being dark and heavy. As of 2015, his SoundCloud account is completely empty, being labeled a "dead account".__TOC__ Style The Living Tombstone has started making songs that are a hybrid of rock and electronic music. His old songs were often moombahcore and rock. Reception and other activities A handful of The Living Tombstone's songs have been turned into animations. Eurobeat Brony - Discord (The Living Tombstone Remix) Music Video! Discord was turned into a real life music video on YouTube by ohaiumby on March 29, 2012. The embodiment of Discord is walking down a pier and causes chaos. He acts as a spirit, and the people cannot see him. He smears lipstick on a man's neck and sprays perfume to give the impression that the man is cheating on his girlfriend, and they start arguing when she sees the lipstick. He places a cigarette in a girl's pocket and a woman that is talking to the girl sees the cigarette, so the woman starts to lecture the girl who denies that the cigarette is hers. He tells a young man to break a guitar that a street performer is giving to the man to test it out, and they get into a fight. Magic Magic was turned into a video animation by MadamLeFlour, and was submitted on YouTube May 27, 2012. According to MadamLeFlour, she took many of the vectors from various places on deviantArt. Trixie is doing another performance for Ponyville. But this time around the residents are not amused, particularly The Living Tombstone, who states that they have "seen it before." However, Trixie manages to hold their attention up until the end of the show where one of her fireworks blew up in close proximity to Derpy Hooves, who seems to attain serious injury. In the video, there are many Easter eggs and cameo appearances from other fandom works, such as Dazzler from Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla and Fluffle Puff. Love Me Cheerilee Love Me Cheerilee was turned into a video animation submitted onto YouTube by BronyDanceParty on July 27, 2012. It was created via much usage of General Zoi’s Pony Creator and Adobe After Effects. The song is the first collaboration between The Living Tombstone and WoodenToaster. The Living Tombstone is attending Cheerilee's class, but does not pay much attention to the lesson, being more engrossed by his teacher's figure. As he tries different ways to impress his teacher, he finds BronyDanceParty has similar goals in mind. As such, he gets into fights with his fellow classmate while WoodenToaster looks on from the sidelines. Cheerilee chooses to go out with a fully grown ABluSkittle. One Trick Pony One Trick Pony, which was originally created by Jackle App and Mic The Microphone, was remixed by TheLivingTombstone on Febuary 10, 2012. This song has been featured in the credits of the popular Machinima series "Definitely Accidental". Selection of other songs References Category:Musicians Category:Fan music Category:YouTubers